Fall Down Shaking
by MaxyInc
Summary: Kagome returns from being home.  Everyone is happy to see her. But something is not right with Kagome. Will Inu Yasha realize whats wrong in time? Or will he mess up and lose Kagome forever? Please read and review. Warning: sad character death.


Fall Down Shaking

Okay I do not own Inu Yasha. The idea for this story is original I hope you like it.

Kagome's tears flowed freely from her beautiful browns eyes. Here she was at 18 years old sitting in a room in the hospital. She had started to get severe head aches and pains in various places on her body. Kagome went to the doctor hopping to get medication. She didn't expect to receive the news she got form the doctor while she was there. How was she to tell Inu Yasha? Could she even work up the courage to tell Inu Yasha? Kagome didn't think she could do it. Her mother stared sadly at her daughter. Mrs. Higurashi said thank you to the doctor and lead a distraught Kagome out of the office and back to the car. The ride home was silent and uncomfortable. Mrs. Higurashi didn't know how to comfort her daughter. She didn't think there was even a way to comfort her.

"I've dug my own grave mom. There is nothing left to do" Kagome said to her mother once she was inside the shrine.

"Kagome, honey, I don't know what to say. But I do know you need to tell him" Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter. This was the first time Mrs. Higurashi felt so useless.

"How? Mom I just can't do it. I'd rather pretend I don't know and go back." Kagome replied staring at the wall across from her with a far off look. Mrs. Higurashi broke down crying. She fell to her knees in front of her daughter and openly wept for her daughter. Kagome gave her mother a water smile and knelt down and enveloped her mother in a hug.

"Tell Sota and grandpa I love them. I have to go be with the others before…" Kagome whispered to her mother.

"Oh, I love you Kagome. Go…"Her mother replied between tears and watched from her position on the floor as Kagome went packed her yellow bag quickly and left to the Feudal Era. Mrs. Higurashi let out a loud sob as she watched her baby leave.

Kagome dried her tears on her blouse and tried to appear as happy as she could muster. Praying, as she jumped into the well, that her fake smile would fool her friends.

When the purple lights faded and Kagome could see the clear blue sky of Sengoku Jidai.

"I came here for an adventure. I didn't expect to find the end of it here as well." Kagome whispered and began her climb out of the well using the old vines to help herself up.

When Kagome got out of the well she looked around and walked down the dusty old path towards Kaede's village. Kagome took her time looking around at the scenery. She admired the place that was now her second home. The openly growing shrubbery and trees. The freedom of the wild life as it carries on with its life. Kagome reached the village and watched from afar as each person worked, laughed and talked to each other. Kagome smiled as she watched Shippo run around with the village children and Sango helping the village wives with cooking. Kagome's eyes watered as she moved to see Miroku and Inu Yasha talking and goofing off by Kaede's hut. Finally after watching her new family for a few minutes Kagome walked up to them. She looked happy and normal as she approached her friends.

"Hey guys I'm back from my time" Kagome called and laughed as Shippo tackled herself to the ground.

"About time wench" Inu Yasha replied but secretly he smiled and was happy to have Kagome back.

Sango gave Kagome a hug and welcomed her back. Then immediately started talking about the latest gossip in town. Miroku smiled and winked at Kagome as his way of welcoming her back. Kagome gave a true happy smile and ushered everyone into Kaede's hut. Immediately the first thing that happened was Sango insisted that she Kagome and Shippo went to take bath since it was late afternoon. The boys were assigned to fetch firewood and hunt for dinner. Kagome went off with Sango, Shippo on her shoulder, towards the nearest hot spring. Kagome mostly enjoyed playing with Shippo and leisurely talking with Sango.

"Hey Kagome what's up? You seem different tonight. Did something happen? Sango asked as she watched her sister like friend act serene and content.

"I am perfectly fine Sango. Just enjoying the night" Kagome replied giving Sango her biggest smile. Sango seemed to believe it because she didn't question Kagome again.

Kagome, Sango, and Shippo decided that it was time to get out before they became prunes. Sango went back with Shippo to help cook dinner leaving Kagome at the hot spring alone. Kagome stared at the water; she had a far away smile on her face until a familiar voice called to her.

"Oy wench what are you doing? The foods done" Inu Yasha asks as he walks up behind Kagome.

"Inu Yasha come sit with me" Kagome replied ignoring what Inu Yasha called her and patting a flat rock next to her for him to sit on. Inu Yasha was thrown off by the gesture and silently sat besides Kagome.

"What do you want?" Inu Yasha asked harshly to get rid of the silence. Kagome smiled at Inu Yasha and hugged him. Then she returned to looking at the surface of the water.

"Hey Inu Yasha what would you do If I died?" Kagome asked not looking at Inu Yasha.

"What kind of question is that?" Inu Yasha retorted to Kagome.

"It's just a question" Kagome replied in a quiet voice.

"I would laugh." Inu Yasha replied jokingly but Kagome didn't hear the humor in his words.

"Let's go back I bet the food is cold by now" Inu Yasha replied as he stood up and started to walk back to the hut. What Inu Yasha didn't see was Kagome's eyes looking heartbroken and her tears flowing down her cheeks freely. Kagome sobbed to herself and tried to clean herself up as best as she could before returning to the hut herself. Kagome didn't eat much of the dinner given to her and excused herself to bed early. The next day the gang heard about a shard the next town over and planned to go check it out the next day. Today was going to be the day to pack, gather supplies, and rest a little more. Kagome was in the fields with the town's children and Shippo. The kids ran around laughing and playing while Kagome gathered the herbs Kaede told her to get. Mean while with Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha was helping some village men build new hurts to replace the ones destroyed by the demons who attacked the village a week ago. Inu Yasha stiffened as he saw a silver snake dragon fly through the air. He hesitated looked to see if anyone was watching than ran off in the direction the creature went. After awhile Inu Yasha reached a clearing and before him a gorgeous woman lay against a large tree.

"Kikyo" Inu Yasha whispered as he approached the dead miko slowly.

"Hello Inu Yasha. I just came to see how you were" Kikyo replied holding her arms out to Inu Yasha asking for him to take her into his own arms. Inu Yasha picked up his pace and enveloped Kikyo in a loving hug.

Mean while Kagome had returned with the children to the village. She had collected the herbs and given them to Kaede. She then went looking for Inu Yasha. Kagome asked many of the villagers who said they had seen him building when he ran off into the forest. Kagome was pointed in the direction Inu Yasha had gone and decided to go check out what was going on. Each step Kagome took she began to feel anxiety build and her head ache was starting to come back with more force than usual.

"Please let him not be with her" Kagome whispered to the wind as she continued to walk. Kagome heard noises and followed the sounds until they became two distinct voices talking in a clearing.

"Do you love me Inu Yasha? Or do you love my pathetic copy?" Kikyo asked while running her fingers through Inu Yasha's hair.

"You know I love only you Kikyo" Inu Yasha replied while bringing Kikyo closer to his body.

"What would you do if my reincarnation died?" Kikyo asked seeing Kagome hiding in the bushes. Kagome froze and sucked in air through her teeth praying and pleading with any god to not let Inu Yasha say what she knew he was going to say.

"I would laugh" Was Inu Yasha's simple reply.

Kagome felt her heart shatter and suddenly her head was buzzing and she was becoming light headed. Kagome didn't care at that moment as she ran and kept running from the scene of the happy couple she just saw. Tears blurring her vision, and her head not thinking straight, Kagome didn't know where she was running to. Kagome suddenly tripped over a root sending her crashing to the ground. There she lay in the leaves, dirt, and among the forest creatures. Her mind was starting to think very slowly. She couldn't focus herself at all. All she could think about were the words he said, "I'd laugh." Those simple words repeated themselves over and over in her head. Kagome still continued to cry. Her body started to become weak; her mind went blank, her eyes staring off into the scenery begging for someone to come. Inu Yasha returned to the village later that day. He met up with Sango and Miroku in Kaede's hut for diner.

"Hey, demon slayer, where is Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked Sango as he began to eat.

"How should I know? She went looking for you" Sango replied a bad feeling beginning to form in her stomach.

"Wait so neither of you know where Lady Kagome is?" Miroku asked clarifying what he heard.

He realized what he; himself had said and jumped up rushing to the door yelling for Kagome. Sango and Inu Yasha quickly follow Miroku outside. The sun is setting and sky is becoming a reddish purple color. The trio split up yelling and searching around the village and forest for Kagome. Inu Yasha ran swiftly jumping from branch to branch in the dense forest trying to catch Kagome's scent. Finally Inu Yasha stops sniffing the air. He found it! He caught her scent. But why was it laced with such sadness and why did he smell alt with her scent?

"Kagome" Inu Yasha cried out and ran in the direction that the scent was strongest.

Inu Yasha sped up his searching running faster to get to Kagome. When he finally reached Kagome he froze and stared at the porcelain skinned body that was being illuminated by the moonlight. She looked peaceful and serene with leaves around her as if creating a bed for the young woman. But Inu Yasha knew better than to believe that. He could smell blood form miniature cuts all along Kagome's body and he couldn't pick up Kagome's heart beat no matter how hard he tried.

"Kagome" Inu Yasha cried into the night as he scooped her fragile body up and tried to shake her awake.

Inu Yasha looked right into two empty lifeless brown eyes staring back at him. He felt empty, cold, and frozen inside. Was this for real? This was just another trick of Naraku.

"Show yourself Naraku! Where is the real Kagome?" Inu Yasha yelled into the night but no one appeared.

"No, no no no no!" Inu Yasha cried out holding Kagome's lifeless body to his chest. His tears rolling off of his face falling upon Kagome's and rolling down her cheek.

"Why? Why are you dead? Why were you crying? Kagome! Why did you leave me?" Inu Yasha cried out letting his hurt and anger be heard in his words.

"You asked me earlier what I would do if you died. Did you know this was going to happen?" Inu Yasha asked the dead corpse of his once best friend.

"I never told you all of what I was going to say." Inu Yasha whispered into Kagome's ear.

"I would laugh because that would never happen. I swore I'd protect you. And I'll do that until the day I die" Inu Yasha choked out as his body shook form crying so hard.

But no matter what Inu Yasha said or whispered Kagome did not wake up from her eternal slumber. A week later Inu Yasha went to Kagome's time to tell her mom.

"Hello Inu Yasha" Mrs. Higurashi said and greeted the young man who now stood before her in her living room.

"Kagome she…" Inu Yasha couldn't find the words to tell Kagome's mom.

"I already know. When she returned to your time both Kagome and I knew that she was going to die. Sit down Inu Yasha and I will explain." Mrs. Higurashi motioned for Inu Yasha to join her on the couch.

Mrs. Higurashi explained to Inu Yasha Kagome had a brain tumor. The doctor had taken a scan of her head to see why her migraines were so bad and found it. Unfortunately it was found too late and it had developed beyond repair. At the end of the explanation Mrs. Higurashi was in tears. She was hunched over crying into her hands unaware of Inu Yasha's pure shock that Kagome did tell him. But he knew in her own little way Kagome had told him. The question haunted him. "What will you do if I died?" Inu Yasha didn't know what he was going to do now.

Mrs. Higurashi looked up and smiled at Inu Yasha. "Go return to your friends you have given me the message. Kagome couldn't tell you Inu Yasha. Please forgive her for not telling you. She loved you and just wanted her last days to be happy with you." Mrs. Higurashi explained.

Inu Yasha nodded his head and walked out of the house. He turned and gave one last look before jumping into the well and returning to his time. Once back in his own time Inu Yasha jumped out of the old well and in his rage and anger destroyed the well. The cursed well which brought him such joy but also such pain.

Back in Kagome's Time Mrs. Higurashi walked to the God Tree to pray and wish Kagome happiness in the afterlife. What she found engrave din the tree looking like it had been there for many, many years were the words. "Here lies Kagome Higurashi. May Kagome rest in peace; she was a friend, a sibling, a mother, and a loved one. And below all the formal writing what looked to be clawed sloppily into the tree were the words, "I will always love you Kagome"

_And that is the end. What do you guys think of my one shot? It just kinda came to life form my fingers I couldn't stop to even go to sleep. I had to write it all out._


End file.
